Music of the Night
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Inspried by Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, Request fic for PearlDahlia! Grell visits undertaker on buisness but what happens when Darkness takes over?


"Will?" I said poking my head in his office

"Grell, come here." He beckoned me towards him, scowling. I went toward the man I considered my employer, slightly scared that he would yell at me.

"What can I do for you today, Will?" I asked timidly

"I have some assignments, for a certain Shinigami known as the Undertaker, he is not officially retired, but he hasn't come to collect his assignments. I'd like to ask you to give them to him. We are supremely shorthanded, and we need his expertise." He said coldly

"Why do I have to do it?" I whined

"Because you are a slacker. Now get. And don't you dare forget your own assignments." He threw a glance toward his Stylus that he would readily stab me with. I didn't plan on forgetting my assignments.

I walked toward where I remembered Undertaker's shop was; the last time I was here I buried him in salt for calling me an ugly corpse. How rude. I should say I quite disliked the memory. I stopped in front of his sign, the sound my heels made on the ground when I walked fading into silence and that silence becoming eerie. It was beginning to get dark, as Shinigami do most of their work at night. I inhaled sharply, clutched the papers in my hands as if it were they were the only thing that would keep me alive, and knocked on the door.

The door creaked as it opened which only added to the creepiness. What completed the creepy image was the figure that procured from behind the door, with long silver bangs covering eyes that I'd seen only once, yet had evoked a strong feeling in me. He grinned unnervingly at me before saying,

"How can I help you, Grell?" he had an interesting voice, one that's hard to describe…

"May I come in, I'm here on Grim reaper business and there are some things I need to discuss with you." I said surprisingly calmly.

"But, of course." He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. "Please sit," he pointed to a coffin, I sat.

"We are very shorthanded at the Shinigami library, and we need your talent. And even though you are not officially retired, you have neglected your Reaping duties. I came here to give them to you," I handed him the papers that were slightly crumpled where I had been gripping them.

"Ever, so thoughtful,"

I cleared my throat "Yes, well, um…" I said nervously I could feel his invisible gaze on my skin and it made me squirm.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He tilted his head to one side and his grin widened, I was frozen, stuck in his gaze, I accepted the tea and as soon as he left I planned to book it. "I'll go get that then."

He stood and floated out of the room. I watched him saunter out at a leisurely pace and before I knew it he had returned and shoved a cup full of amber, opaque liquid into my hands.

"Was there anything else you needed, Mister Sutcliffe?" I took a sip of the warm fluid it rushed over my tongue and burned the back of my throat, but I loved the flavor, if you had asked me what it was, I couldn't tell you.

"Um, Will sends his regards and hopes that you will return to work soon."

"Oh, yes Mister Stick-up-his-arse Spears. Let him know, I will return to work when I feel like it."

I laughed, his unwavering grin widened, and I felt his gaze pierce me, it annoyed me that I couldn't see his eyes.

"I'll take that," he said wrenching the now empty cup from my hands, I hadn't realized but I'd finished the tea.

"Uh, thank you ever so, but I really must be going." I said standing and flipping my long red perfectly gorgeous hair out of my face.

"Of course, feel free to let yourself out." He said, and as soon as he left my sight, I turned toward the door. And then, Blackness.

The room had suddenly gone pitch black; as my eyes began to adjust I fumbled toward where I thought the door was. I called out for undertaker, in hope he could restore the light.

Something came over my eyes, and the minuscule amount of light that I was able to see was snuffed out. I called for undertaker again and his voice replied, next to my ear,

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation."_ Accompanying these cryptic words, were cool fingers crawling down my neck. Until they reached my collar, and pulled the bow around my neck undone…_"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination." _ More cryptic words… more fingers that diligently moved across my skin.

"I-I don't understand, what are you doing?"

"_Silently the senses abandon their defenses,"_ Lips brushed against my ear as more poetic lexis left them. The soft coolness made me shiver slightly. Hands migrated down my chest undoing button after button. _"Slowly, gently night unfurls his splendor…" _ I knew I was shaking, why I didn't resist, why I didn't fight, I don't know. I do know that his obscure words and expert hands, along with the mysterious darkness, was making me lose control… _"Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender."_

My face became encased in his slender hands, his lips held mine passionately for a moment, "Undertaker? I-I don't get what you're t-trying to do here, if you could m-maybe like explain,"

But I was silenced by his lips ghosting down my exposed neck and back up to my ears where his lilting, unnerving and strange voice murmured into my ear, _"Turn your face away from the garish light of day; turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light."_

I don't know how, but some way I was on the floor. The cool air caressed my exposed chest I ripped my upper torso free of my clothes. I searched blindly for his lips, desire had a death grip on me and being a creature of death… what could I do?

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of life you knew before." _his petal-like lips softly floated down my chest and my stomach they came to rest on my bellybutton his tongue teased me into insanity. He kissed me and touched me all the while reciting his beautiful cryptic words. _"Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before."_ Every sound he spoke danced across my ears. He had started ever so excruciatingly, slowly taking off my trousers I tore them from my body, so as to speed up the delicious process. _"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind; in this darkness which you know you cannot fight…"_

I didn't quite like not being able to see, I reached up to take off the blindfold he had given me. His hands flew to mine and brought them to his mouth, gently biting the tips; sending little electric shivers up my spine. He brought his sweet lips to the hollow of my throat where he continued to murmur soft words that I couldn't make sense of.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of love you knew before."_ He skimmed his nails across my pink flesh, I knew he had left red little trails, and I loved it. I was trembling with pleasure at the way his touch aroused me so_. "Let your soul take you where you long to be… only then can you belong to me…" _ And oh, how I wanted to belong to him. My head reeled at every touch every tender kiss, how did he know what would make my body tingle? _"Floating, falling sweet intoxication; Touch me trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin let your darker side give in…" _

It was at this point that I realized I wanted to touch his body, to make him shiver and sigh like he was to me. I tugged at his clothes which he assisted me in removing. He guided me into an acceptable position. He continued to touch me teasing me to the edge of madness… I paled in comparison. My fumbling fingers and sloppy mouth were unable to please him as he did to me. But assistance was not required apparently as he was able to slip into me easily, I felt guilty that I was not as tight as he might have hoped. But he didn't seem to mind. He didn't speak sweet lyrics into my ears anymore, his puzzling song finished. I arched my back tears wetting the corners of my eyes, my breath caught, and it was like music beautiful music.

**To Requester: How was that? I feel like it took forever, and it didn't turn out exactly as I'd hoped, but I think I did an okay job. XD**

**The words in Italics are the lyrics from Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, Which inspired the whole thing! (I would suggest listening to it!) **

**Any more Requests? (See my profile!)**


End file.
